dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Tights
| status = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | bloodtype = | english = Anastasia Muñoz | japanese = Hiromi Tsuru | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Science Fiction Novelist''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' chapter 11, page 28 | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | headquarters = Tokunoshin's Island Eastern Capital | manga debut = Chapter -7 | anime debut = DBS029 | movie debut = | ova debut = |game debut= IC Carddass Dragon Ball | family = * Brief (Father) * Panchy (Mother) * Bulma (Sister) * Vegeta (Brother-in-Law) * Trunks (Nephew) * Bra (Niece) | techniques = | tools = }} is a female Human-type Earthling and the eldest daughter of Brief and Panchy as well as the older sister of Bulma. Background Tights first appears while being accosted by a group of thugs. Jaco appears and defeats them for her. In the ensuing chaos, Jaco also attacks the police, causing the alien and Tokunoshin Ōmori to flee and take cover. Tights finds them and tells them to follow her.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 5 She leads them up a flight of stairs to the roof of a nearby building where she thanks Jaco for rescuing her. After he calls the police the "Earth police", Tights deduces that Jaco is an alien.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6 Personality Tights is shown to be interested in writing and Sci-Fi books. Like her younger sister, Tights can sometimes act in a bratty and bossy fashion. Appearance Tights.png|Tights's full appearance in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Tights Render.png|Tight's full appearance in Dragon Ball Super. Tights is a fashionable young woman, having inherited her mother's blonde hair, which reaches down past her shoulders, and eye structure. She also has dark-colored eyes. She generally wore a short dress over a pair of shorts, cowboy boots, a large hat, and a handbag. Her accessories were bracelets. As an adult, Tights, much like her mother, has barely aged. Her hair was cut short, cropped from its long cut into a boyish-cut. She dons jean-overalls, wears a beaded necklace, though she still wears bracelets. Part IV Hakaishin Champa Arc Tights receives a phone call from her younger sister, Bulma, who wants to get Jaco over to Earth. Tights patches her little sister through to Jaco, who manages to persuade the Galactic Patrolman to come to Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) In Other Media Trivia * In Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Tights was mentioned in passing by Jaco to Bulma, when the former came to warn the latter of the impending return of Freeza. * According to the "Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Character Profiles": ** Tights' hobbies include reading and writing adventure novels, , and taking naps.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Character Profiles * Tights' introduction mirrors the introduction of Lunch. Like Lunch, Tights was saved from a tight spot by a diminutive alien who didn't have the full scale of the situation, and the police involved were beaten up. Notes References Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Siblings Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Alive